


てあらき探偵 ～ﾐﾆﾐﾆ探偵ｲｳﾞと助手のﾏﾙｸくん～

by asyoulikeitraketa



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor, ギャグ
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asyoulikeitraketa/pseuds/asyoulikeitraketa
Summary: Cute pussy detective Ivan(Eve) and Cool assistant Marc's stories. part.1-10.マルクとイヴァンのギャグ探偵パロディ。





	てあらき探偵 ～ﾐﾆﾐﾆ探偵ｲｳﾞと助手のﾏﾙｸくん～

**Author's Note:**

> ちょっとおバカなｲｳﾞ探偵がクールなﾏﾙｸ助手にすぐときめくお話。  
> ※ネタ～CL4 vsリバプール戦～ｾﾋﾞｰｼﾞｬ祭騒動

☆テアラキ探偵 ～えっちな探偵ｲｳﾞと真面目な助手のﾏﾙｸくん～

 

mission01: 日本に逃げた犯人を捕まえろ！

～夜の繁華街にて～

ｲｳﾞ探偵: 犯人はこれであれだから光る場所に隠れている！

ﾏﾙｸ助手: なるほど。

ｲｳﾞ探偵: 光るお城がある！ここが怪しい！

ﾏﾙｸ助手: ここはえっちなホテルです。

ｲｳﾞ探偵: 男同士でも入れるよ♡お仕事です♡

ﾏﾙｸ助手: ...

 

～ラブホテル前～

ｲｳﾞ探偵: 怪しまれている！

ﾏﾙｸ助手: 金髪の180cm超２人がラブホテルの前でうろうろしてるからです。

ｲｳﾞ探偵: 女の子に変装しよう(メイクアップ↑)

ﾏﾙｸ助手: 可愛い。

ｲｳﾞ探偵: これで怪しまれない！さっそく入りましょう♡

・  
・  
・

―2時間後

ｲｳﾞ探偵: 怪しい人いなかった♡

ﾏﾙｸ助手: ...(おつかれ) 

ｲｳﾞ探偵: こんどはあっちのお城にいこうね♡

 

―つづく

 

━━

 

☆てあらき探偵2nd ～ｲｳﾞ探偵のﾄﾞｷﾄﾞｷ☆ばるさ居残りベット編～

 

mission02: ばるさ探偵事務所に残れ！

～会議室にて～

ｲｳﾞ探偵: (更新まだかな～)

ﾏﾙｸ役員: ....(資料を読んでいる)

ｲｳﾞ探偵: (いっぱいがんばったよ)

ﾏﾙｸ役員: どうですか？会長。

ﾊﾞﾙﾄﾒｳ会長: うーん。ラキティッチ大好きだよ♡

ｲｳﾞ探偵: !!...♡♡それで...!!

ﾏﾙｸ役員: 獲得候補はｸﾞﾘｰｽﾞﾏﾝ、ﾗｶｾﾞｯﾄ、ﾃﾞﾘﾌﾄ、ですね。

ｲｳﾞ探偵: ....ﾏﾙｸ。

ﾏﾙｸ役員: ﾐﾗﾝﾀﾞ完了しました。ﾕﾑﾃｨﾃｨ、ｼﾚｾﾝ、ﾗｷﾃｨｯﾁ...、観光客ﾌﾟﾘﾝｽ、が候補に上がっています。

ｲｳﾞ探偵: ﾏﾙｸ。

めがね会長: 安売りはしないように。

ﾏﾙｸ役員: はい。

ｲｳﾞ探偵: ....

 

～帰り道～

ｲｳﾞ探偵: ﾄﾎﾞﾄﾎﾞ...(いつまで待てばいいんだろう...)

ﾏﾙｸ助手: ｲｳﾞ。

ｲｳﾞ探偵: ﾏﾙｸ...僕はどうなるの？がんばってるのに。

ﾏﾙｸ助手: わからない。僕にはどうにもできない。

ｲｳﾞ探偵: ...家に帰るよ。次の仕事はお休みだから。

ﾏﾙｸ助手: 僕も休みだよ。

ﾏﾙｸ: ...こないだ言ってたお城、予約したよ。

ｲｳﾞ: え？

ﾏﾙｸかれぴ: 今夜は泊まりだよ、ご休憩じゃない。

ｲｳﾞかのぴ: ﾏﾙｸ...♡

ﾏﾙｸかれぴ: ｲｳﾞｧﾝの好きなブラウグラナの部屋だよ。薔薇のお風呂に白いお馬さんもある。愛してる。

ｲｳﾞかのぴ: ﾏﾙｸ...!! 

ﾏﾙｸかれぴ: これも...ｽｯ♡(女装セット)

ﾏﾙｸかれぴ: 夜の記録、更新しよう♡

ｲｳﾞかのぴ: うん、朝までストレッチ体操しようね♡

 

―つづく

 

━━

 

☆てあらき探偵3rd ～ﾐﾆﾐﾆ探偵ｲｳﾞとﾏﾙｸ助手の夢のあと～

 

～ブラウグラナ城での一夜を終えて～

元気になったｲｳﾞ: ♡♡楽しかったね♡お馬さんまた乗りたい♡

ﾏﾙｸ: うん...(おつかれ)よかった。

照れるｲｳﾞ: ｿｯ...♡(手つなぎ)

ﾏﾙｸ: 次のお仕事も頑張ろうな。

ｲｳﾞ: いまお仕事の話しないで。今は

積極的なｲｳﾞ: 今はラブの話して♡

ﾏﾙｸ: うん。でも次の...

ラブ・モードのｲｳﾞ: なに？(怒)

ﾏﾙｸ: 次の大きいお仕事(CL4)も完了して、そこで熱いハグをみんなに見せつけてやろうぜ。

ｲｳﾞ: ...ﾏﾙｸ!! うん、帰ってトレーニングしよ！

(優しいキス♡)

 

―つづく

 

━━

 

☆てあらき探偵4th～あんふぃーるど大冒険～

 

mission03: リバプールを調査せよ！

～あんふぃーるどにて～

ｲｳﾞ探偵: ここがりばぽの聖地あんふぃーるど！

ﾏﾙｸ助手: 雰囲気が良いね。

ｲｳﾞ探偵: 美しい歌が聴こえる...

ﾏﾙｸ助手: "you'll never walk alone" だよ。

ｲｳﾞかのぴ: もう一回言って...♡

 

～りばぷーるにて～

ｲｳﾞ探偵: ぶりてんといえばホームズ！りばぽを調査する！

ﾏﾙｸ助手: 観光ですね。仕事明日だからいいけど。

ｲｳﾞ探偵: ビートルズ博物館があるよ。横断歩道で撮るやつやりたい！

ﾏﾙｸ助手: 歩いてください。

ｲｳﾞかのぴ: "All you need is love" 歌ってﾏﾙｸ♡

ﾏﾙｸ助手: ...ﾊﾟｼｬ。

 

―つづく

 

━━

 

☆てあらき探偵5th～過労でおつかれｲｳﾞ探偵～

 

～トレーニング in あんふぃーるど～

ｲｳﾞ探偵: (今日はおっきいお仕事...がんばるぞ)

くら...(立ちくらみ)

ﾏﾙｸ助手: ｲｳﾞ！大丈夫か！

ｲｳﾞ探偵: ﾏﾙｸ...僕はダメ...ばるさでも過労死って言われてるし

ﾏﾙｸ助手: わかるよ。いつも見てるから。

ｲｳﾞかのぴ: ﾏﾙｸ...♡僕もずっと見てるよ♡かっこいい♡

ﾏﾙｸかれぴ: 夜まで寝よう。

ｲｳﾞかのぴ: うん...一緒にいて。あそこにダブルベッドがあるから

ﾏﾙｸかれぴ: わかった。今日は上に乗っちゃだめだよ。

ｲｳﾞかのぴ: 今日は下なんだね♡たくましい♡

ﾏﾙｸかれぴ: 仕事です。

ｲｳﾞかのぴ: 終わったらアフターストレッチしようね♡

 

～りばぽの夜は長い

 

―つづく

 

━━

 

☆てあらき探偵6th～ぶりてんの優雅なアフタヌーン～

 

ﾏﾙｸ助手: お昼なのでカフェでゆっくりしたい。

ｲｳﾞ探偵: 優雅なお紅茶を飲もう！

 

～英国カフェ『ヘンゼル＆グレーテル』にて～

ｲｳﾞ探偵: ﾍﾝｾﾞﾙ、何にする？

ﾏﾙｸ助手: ｴｽﾌﾟﾚｯｿをひとつ。

ｲｳﾞ探偵: ぶりてんなのでﾃｨｰにしようよ

ﾏﾙｸ助手: ﾃｨｰは刺激が足りないんだよ。

ｲｳﾞかのぴ: !! (....♡)

ﾏﾙｸ助手: ﾏﾌｨﾝがおいしそうだ。

 

～夜のホテル in りばぽ～

＼ﾜｰﾜｰ／＼ﾕﾙﾈﾊﾞｳｫｱﾛｰﾝ!／＼ﾘﾊﾞﾎﾟｰ!!／

ﾏﾙｸかれぴ: とても騒がしい。これだからグレートじゃないぶりてんは。

ｲｳﾞかのぴ: ﾏﾙｸ...♡

ﾏﾙｸかれぴ: もうすぐ仕事だよ。

ｲｳﾞかのぴ: ♡(上に乗る)(がんばる)

ﾏﾙｸかれぴ: ...ちょっとだけだよ♡

・  
・  
・

＼ﾄﾞｰﾝ(花火)／＼ﾜｰﾜｰ／＼ﾕﾙﾈﾊﾞｳｫｰ!!／

ｲｳﾞかのぴ: ｱﾝｱﾝ♡

ﾏﾙｸかれぴ: ｲｳﾞ可愛いよ♡

ｲｳﾞかのぴ: ｱﾝｱﾝ♡

ﾏﾙｸかれぴ: 2人の愛のｺｰﾗｽの前では外の騒音もﾑｰﾃﾞｨｰなBGMだね♡

ｲｳﾞかのぴ: !!...ｱﾝｯ♡

 

―つづく

 

━━

 

☆てあらき探偵7th ～あんふぃーるどで天国から地獄へ～ 

 

～あんふぃーるどのシャワールーム～

(ｼｬｰ)(ｼｬｰ)

ﾏﾙｸ助手: ...  
ｲｳﾞ探偵: ...

 

～りばぽホテルにて～

ｲｳﾞ: お仕事、終わっちゃったね...

ﾏﾙｸ: ...そうだな。

ｲｳﾞ: 3冠、できなかったね。今夜は眠れないよ

ﾏﾙｸ: ｲｳﾞ。

ｲｳﾞ: なに？

ﾏﾙｸ: ｸﾞｲ(ベッドに引き寄せる)。アフターストレッチ、朝までやるぞ

ｲｳﾞ: ....うん。

～その夜、りばぽのホテルの一室は2人のブロンドのかなしみとくやしさで朝まで濃い紫に包まれていた～

 

―つづく

 

━━

 

☆てあらき探偵8th ～ﾏﾙｸ助手と海～

 

～ばるさの海岸にて～

(ｻﾞｻﾞｰﾝ) (ｻﾞﾊﾟｧ)

ﾏﾙｸ助手: ...海はいい。ここはいつも傷心の私を癒してくれる。

ｲｳﾞ探偵: ﾏﾙｸ

ﾏﾙｸかれぴ: ｲｳﾞ。悪いけど今は一人になりたいんだ。

ｲｳﾞ: 何も言わない。ここにいるだけだから

ﾏﾙｸ: ....波の音はいつも変わらず、心を安心させてくれる。そう思わないか、ｲｳﾞ。

ｲｳﾞ: うん...そうだね。おちつく

(ｿﾖｿﾖ) (さざ波)

ﾏﾙｸ: ...帰ろう。ゆっくり休んでまた仕事だ。

ｲｳﾞ: うん♡

ﾏﾙｸ: ｿｯ(手つなぎ)

ｲｳﾞ: !!(...♡)

 

―つづく

 

━━

 

☆てあらき探偵9th ～ｲｳﾞ探偵と親友のﾑﾗさん～

 

ｲｳﾞ探偵: お仕事失敗しちゃった。つらいよ。ﾏﾙｸ泣いてるし...

-ぷるるるるる

ｲｳﾞ探偵: 電話だ。はい、ｲｳﾞ探偵です

ﾑﾗ親友: ｲｳﾞ、元気か？

ｲｳﾞ探偵: ﾑﾗ。あんまり元気じゃないよ

ﾑﾗ親友: だろうな。ごはん食べにいこうぜ

ｲｳﾞ探偵: うん、いいよ。またスペインにいるの？

ﾑﾗ親友: 俺はいつでもいるぜ！

ｲｳﾞ探偵: じゃあ後でね

 

～海辺のレストラン in ばるさ～

ﾑﾗ: ごはんおいしいな！

ｲｳﾞ: おいしい♡

 

～砂浜にて～

ﾑﾗ: ビーチサッカーやろうぜ！(Tｼｬﾂ脱)(ﾎﾟｰﾝ)

ｲｳﾞ: うん！(ｿｯとTを脱ぐ♡)

・  
・

―1時間後

ｲｳﾞ: 楽しかった！

ﾑﾗ: じゃあ俺は帰るぜ、またな！

ｲｳﾞ: ありがとう、ﾑﾗ！

ｲｳﾞ探偵: 次のお仕事もがんばろう☆

 

―つづく

 

━━

 

☆てあらき探偵10th ～ｲｳﾞ探偵危機一髪！？～

 

～セビリア祭にて～

＼ﾜｰﾜｰ／＼ｷｬｰｷｬｰ／＼ﾏﾂﾘﾀﾞｰ／

ｲｳﾞ探偵: お祭り楽しい♡

偉いｵｼﾞｻﾝ: 写真撮って

ｲｳﾞ探偵: いいよ♡

ｶﾒﾗﾏﾝ: いきまーす < ﾊﾟｼｬ

偉いｵｼﾞｻﾝ: ｲﾝｽﾀに上げるね♡

ｲｳﾞ探偵: いいよ♡

 

～カタルーニャにて～

ﾊﾞﾙﾄﾒｳ会長: お仕事失敗した直後なのに何してんの？

ｲｳﾞ探偵: え？

めがね: 笑っちゃダメじゃん。

ｲｳﾞ探偵: でも写真撮るとき笑うし...みんなﾊｯﾋﾟｰになるよ♡

めがね: ﾀｲﾐﾝｸﾞだよ！

ｲｳﾞ探偵: 僕のｱｶｳﾝﾄで上げてないし... 

めがね: 写真はすぐ出回ります。

ｲｳﾞ探偵: ｴﾙﾈｽﾄ上司がいいよ♡って言ったし...

めがね: ｴﾙﾈｽﾄとも後で話します。

ｲｳﾞ探偵: ｾﾋﾞｰｼﾞｬ好きだから...

めがね: 反省して。

ｲｳﾞ探偵: (ｼｭﾝ...)

 

～帰り道～

ｲｳﾞ探偵: ﾄﾎﾞﾄﾎﾞ...(お仕事がんばったからいいじゃん)

ﾏﾙｸ助手: ｲｳﾞ。

ｲｳﾞ探偵: ﾏﾙｸ...怒られちゃったよ

ﾏﾙｸ助手: それはそうです。反省してください。

ｲｳﾞ探偵: (ｼｭﾝ)

ﾏﾙｸかれぴ: ｸﾞｲ(引き寄せる) 。罰としてお仕置きをする。

ｲｳﾞかのぴ: !!(...♡)

 

～ブラウグラナ城にて～

ｲｳﾞかのぴ: ｱﾝｱﾝ♡

ﾏﾙｸかれぴ: もっと腰を振れ！

ｲｳﾞかのぴ: ｱﾝｯ♡

 

―こうして夜は更けていった。がんばれｲｳﾞ探偵！

 

―つづく


End file.
